narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukino
, also known as the , is a kunoichi from Tsukigakure that appears in the story mode of Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 that was controlled by Shinga. Background Naruto explains his relationship with Tsukino to Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Sai when Sai remarks that Sakura acts like a sister to him. During Naruto's training with Jiraiya, he was left in the care of Tsukino for a period of time, in which they grew closer. Naruto learns that her father is the head of Tsukigakure and that Tsukino would succeed him in this position following his death. She then tells him that she feels chained by this fate. Appearance She has long white hair tied in a ponytail with a hair accessory of twin moons, a brown skin, and green eyes. She also has a jewel on her forehead. She wears a light blue medium kimono with a black armour with yellow moons, orange sash around her waist, an black arm guard on her right arm, and black boots. She also has two tantō around her waist. Abilities She is talented at fūinjutsu, able to use abilities that allowed her to seal an opponent's chakra, dispel seals, and set sealing traps. She is also able to make medicine and perfume out of the moon flowers she and Naruto collected on a hill. Plot Overview Following Naruto's story, Kakashi mentions that Tsukino actually succeeded her father recently. However, none of them knew that Shinga had taken over Tsukigakure and Tsukino with his group, as well as his Jibakugan. She was seen with the defeated Konoha-nin when Team Kakashi encountered her. She used her fūinjutsu to seal Team Kakashi's chakra and commanded her henchmen to attack them. After her fūinjutsu was dispelled, Tsukino left with Shinga and his group. Later, she, Shinga, and Hakui found the Sealed Hall in Konoha where the kinjutsu was sealed away and she dispel the seal on the stone. After she dispelled the seal, she was later guarding the Sealed Hall while Shinga and Hakui are collecting kinjutsu. When Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi arrived, Tsukino sealed their chakra again and fought them. After her defeat, her mask was broken and her face was revealed which cause Naruto shocked as he knows her. As Naruto tries to talk to her, she didn't respond to him because of the Jibakugan. When Shinga performed his Jibakugan on Kotetsu and Izumo while Jiraiya saved Tsunade, Naruto, and his team, Tsukino left with Shinga and Hakui after finding the kinjutsu, the Demon Shinki and Naruto chased after them. After Naruto chased Tsukino, Shinga commanded Tsukino to attack Naruto. As Shinga left with Dōshin and Hakui, Tsukino sealed the chakra from Naruto along with Neji and Tenten and attacked them. Naruto breaks the spell by using the perfume when the Jibakugan reacted to the scent after Naruto can't defeat her. After she's back to normal, Tsukino guides Naruto and his team to Tsukigakure. While Kakashi and Sai are fighting against Dōshin, and Sakura is healing a boy Tsukino knows him, she breaks down into tears, realising that it was her fault because of Shinga. Tsukino uses her fūinjutsu on Shinga to seal his chakra, allowing Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha to defeat him. After Shinga's demise, Tsukino returns to being the leader of Tsukigakure with no more regrets due to being inspired by Naruto. In the end, she believes that Naruto is the hero in Tsukigakure's legend. Trivia * Tsukino also makes a cameo appearance in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. * In the story mode of Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, after Naruto purchases a book based on when he saved Tsukigakure, Naruto would receive letters from Tsukino.